


private lessons.

by urmydrmgirl



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Fingerfucking, M/M, Manipulation, Nipple Play, Smut, Some Plot, Spanking, Teacher Bokuto Koutarou, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urmydrmgirl/pseuds/urmydrmgirl
Summary: a series of events between teacher and student
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	private lessons.

**Author's Note:**

> bokuto is like in his 30’s in this story and akasshi is 18, while that still is a pretty hefty age gap, akasshi is legal. 
> 
> just felt like writing this because i like the teacher x student troupe. this was self indulgent. 
> 
> without further ado i hope you enjoy <33

The classroom echoed with the dull and meaningless conversations of fresh new third years. Bokuto’s eyes skirted across the classroom taking in the brand new heard of rambunctious and somewhat irritating batch of kids placed in his disposal. If Bokuto was being quite honest with himself, he’d grown tired of his job over two years ago when he was first offered it. Teaching english to a bunch of nonchalant teenagers who had time to spare and really only took the class as a easy grade wasn’t exactly his dream job, but it paid the bills so he wouldn’t complain too much. 

This year though, Bokuto wanted to make things different, more exciting. Bokuto was on the prowl for, ideally, a student who could spice up his boring teaching gig. He wanted to challenge himself and see if he could make a student surrender, fall to him in submission, use them for his own disposal whenever he pleased. He wanted a pet, he wanted to take the pleasure in training and molding them into the perfect toy.

“I’d prefer a cute face, I don’t want to waste my time on one of those ugly ones” the man mumbled to himself, flipping through the school issued documents of all the kids assigned to his class. He had been at the task for about an hour now but to no avail. He wanted someone easily controlled, hungry for attention and love, hell— they would be better if they had issues at home, that and more gave room for someone like Bokuto to come in and rebuild the already cracking interior of a insecure teen. 

With his pen in his mouth a pleased “hmm” left his lips as he flipped on the last document of the kids listed in his english class. “Keiji Akasshi” Bokuto whispered to himself, talking to no one in particular, “Third year, straight A’s, no clubs.” Bokuto could work with this, from the looks of things he’d recognized that face from the first day, the boy always sat in the back and kept to himself, only ever speaking when spoken too and rarely interacting with his other classmates unless a grade was attached to it. He never got a solid look at the kids face but from what he could see on his student I.D picture he wasn’t too bad on the eyes. Plump pink lips, nice soft skin, and the prettiest emerald green eyes Bokuto had ever seen. Yeah, Katarou could definitely work with this. 

“This should be fun.”

  
——

Keji Akasshi was your average gifted child. Perfect grades since his primary school years, respectful to adults, and relatively nice to his other peers when necessary. In other words he was any parents dream child, except for the fact that he had no friends and zero etiquette in social interaction. 

Making friends was never allowed in his home, with an overbearing mother and a father who miraculously disappeared once he found out Keji’s mother was pregnant, the young boy was forced from an early age to learn how to fend for himself and rely on himself for basic needs. His mother, a strict and very serious woman, never allowed the boy to participate in, well, anything unless she allowed it, and she never allowed anything. 

Keji never had the joy of experiencing school field trips, playing sports, or even joining clubs, his only concern was making the grades and coming home. If he even brought home anything lower than a 96 he would be permitted to the confines of his room for a whole weekend to “better prepare for his future and get back on serious footing”. Keji knew it was a load of bullshit, but what was he to do? He had a year left in highschool before he could seriously leave for college and he expected it to go like any other academic achievement in his 18 years of living.

With the sound of his phone alarm reminding him that it was time to catch the train if he wanted to make it to school on time, he got up, dumped his cereal in the trash, grabbed his backpack and tiptoed to the door all as quietly as he could to not alert his mother who was in the other room of his departure, but right when his hand was on the door about to turn the knob—

“Keji Akasshi! Where do you think you’re going without telling me goodbye?” His mother shouted, standing behind the counter. She had his schedule better memorized than he himself did.

“Honestly, what is your problem? All that I do for you and I cant even get a simple goodbye! You act just like your—“

“Goodbye!” Akasshi shouted just as loud, his eyes brimming with hot tears before slamming the door and running as fast as he could to the train station. 

He was definitely gonna get in trouble for that when he got home. The thought made him laugh pitifully.   
  


——

With a new school week approaching Bokuto had all weekend to think about his initial plan of action to lure in the infamous Keji Akasshi. If he played his cards right everything should fall into the palm of his hands without too much work on his part. The mere thought made Bokuto giddy with excitement he hadn’t felt since _his_ highschool days.

With his glasses comfortably atop his head, and his hands stuffed in his pockets Bokuto sported a playful grin making his way down the hall greeting random student’s good morning’s and interacting in playful banter here and there. It was going good so far but he kept his eye out for a certain someone.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw him, his uniform neatly tucked and his head ducked down low, his bangs doing him the favor of covering his eyes, he walked with a diligence which intrigued Kotaro even more.

“Goodmorning.” The teacher spoke, stepping right in front of the timid third year to further make sure his attention was solely on Kotaro himself.

Akasshi was throughly caught by surprise, a soft gasp leaving his lips as he quickly looked up at the teacher who was quite a few inches taller than himself. 

At a lost for words, a light blush dusted Keji’s cheeks as he softly muttered an indistinguishable “Morning Sensei” before just as quickly walking around the intimidating figure to head to his class.

 _Cute_. Bokuto thought to himself a pleased grin on his lips, this really was going to be a lot of fun.

——  
  


The lunch bell rang and with that Kotaro’s class was suddenly put to a halt as the kids traded seats and brought out their lunches to eat and socialize with their friends inside the classroom.

After throughly watching Akasshi a week before, Bokuto noticed the raven hair boy usually, if not always, quietly grabbed a pre-prepared lunch out of his school bag and opted to eat outside instead of in the normal classroom setting.

In any normal instance Bokuto would simply walk his way over the the teachers lounge, heat up something from inside the mini fridge, fix a cup of coffee, and enjoy his thirty minute break but there was always room for change in his dull schedule.

He grabbed the shittly handmade lunch from under his desk and successfully made it out of the classroom without any over observant students asking questions about where he was going.

With a quick raise of his glasses Bokuto made his way to the back of the school’s gym area, prepared to eat lunch with his new friend.

——

  
Eating by himself was really the only thing Akasshi enjoyed, after the many years of forced solitude brought upon by his mother he had grown to love the silence and quietness of being alone, but there was something gnawing in the back of his head that secretly wished someone would pay him any attention beside from his mother, good or bad, it didn’t matter. He just wanted someone there.

A sigh left his lips as he brought up a piece of beef and rice to his lips, as much as he hated his mother he was never shy to admit he did appreciate the homemade lunches that she made him, _still_.

“Hey, kid mind if I sit here.” The teacher said really more of a statement squatting down next to the third year.

Startled, Akasshi choked back a whimper as the unsuspecting teacher sat next to him. His stomach churned, he could faint on the spot. _I thought the teachers didn’t know I ate outside, he’s probably gonna call my mom and she’s gonna be pissed at me_. Keji thought, his hands shaking. (which didn’t go unnoticed but the intimating teacher)

The silence lasted about 5 minutes straight before Akasshi felt he was about to explode on the spot, out of the peripheral of his overgrown bangs he could see his Sensei eating calmly beside him, which only made him panic more.

“It took me a while to find you.” The teacher finally spoke, with a full mouth. 

Akasshi jumped at the sudden words, before looking down at his cold lunch, “Huh? M-me?” 

“I didn’t mean you, I meant a place with nobody around.”

Another short lived silence occurred as the teacher throughly chewed and swallowed his food before speaking again.

“I don’t feel like being in the teachers lounge, but I don’t exactly want to see one of my students eating all alone either.”

Those words took Akasshi by surprise, for as long as he could remember he never encounter a teacher who seemed to care wether a student ate outside or not, it made him feel special. Was he watching me?

“I thought teachers didn’t care about that kind of stuff.”

Akasshi noticed the slight frown that his Sensei’s lips made.

“That’s not true, I care because I’m a teacher.”

Right as Akasshi was about to rebuttal the statement the teacher spoke again.

“Am I bothering you?”

It was only a four letter sentence but it was enough to change Keji’s usually pale skin to a bright red as he further pushed his head down to hide his darkening crimson cheeks. 

“No! Not at all..” he managed in a calm tone. 

After that they ate in silence until the lunch bell rang, notifying them that the lunch period was over. Bokuto was the first one to get up and go. 

——  
  


Later that night while studying Akasshi was in a whole different world as he chewed away at his pencil.

His Sensei was the only one who seemed to take over his thoughts, why had he ate with him, of all people, him? Was he special? Akasshi felt special. It was a nice feeling, a new feeling.

“They usually ask why I’m alone, or why I don’t eat in the class” Akasshi spoke to himself, opting to spin the pencil between his pointer and middle finger, the other hand gently holding his chin in thought.

“What a weird guy. It’s just so.... weird.”

——

Akasshi was determined to follow up on this unusual friendship of sorts... or whatever you would call it! With a new found inspiration Keji’s usual sorrowful walk was replaced by a happy skip, one with a new found determination.

Sensei would be his first ever friend! It was a feeling that made Akasshi giddy like a schoolgirl from head to toe.

The third year promised himself he would make the first move this time, he wanted to show his Sensei that he did really appreciate him eating with someone like himself. He wanted to show Sensei that he wanted to be his friend too! It would be a simple “good morning!” Nothing too serious, just something friends would say passing each other on their way to their respected classes. (Akasshi was embarrassed to admit but he had been practicing that two letter saying since late last night. He really just wanted to make sure he didn’t mess this up and make Sensei regret talking to him in the first place)

Through his overgrown bangs, Keji saw Sensei on his usual loop around the school building. This is my chance! Keji thought. Just be cool and say good morning, just like you practiced.

“G-Good Morning!” Akasshi spoke softly, looking Sensei in the eyes, something he rarely did with anyone other than his own mother.

With a quick glance Bokuto continued to walk ahead, like Akasshi wasn’t even there.

His heart stung.

_Did he just ignore me?_

_I thought I spoke loud enough._

_He looked at me I’m positive he heard me._

The ache that took over Akasshi’s chest was a heavy one, he could feel the tears already brimming his eyes. The lump in his throat was uncomfortable. He felt helpless, practically glued to the hallway. A million and one thoughts ran through the third years head like a blizzard but the one that punched him in the gut the most.

_Did I do something wrong?_

——

The final bell rang signifying the completion of the school day. The sounds of students making plans about what do after school and the quick shuffling of backpacks and papers into bags filled the room. 

Bokuto knew his little stunt earlier this morning was bound to put a dent in Akasshi’s usual demeanor, he could sense it all throughout the entirety of class. He barely looked up from his book, only picked up his pencil about 3 times and constantly looked like he wasn’t really in class but on another planet far away. It was enough to make Bokuto snort right there, his plan really was working, more smoothly than he thought it would.

The sound of a door opening softly lulled the man out of his thoughts as he looked up to see a pathetic little Akasshi pushing it open.

“Hey, I need you to stay after class, if that’s okay with you.” Bokuto said nonchalantly, picking up a box of recently graded test papers to put in the file room. 

Gently bumping Keji with the box, a soft grin decorated his lips as he looked down at the student with pleading eyes. 

“Pretty please?” 

——  
  


Many red ink markings and dusty papers later, the two were finally on the last set of papers in the box. A comfortable silence fell upon the two for quite some time. The rhythm of passing the papers and putting them away came easy between the two of them.

“The box.” Bokuto coughed out, dusting his pants off in the process.

Jumping a little from the sudden on put of conversation Keji reluctantly replied, “Huh?” “The box.” Bokuto coughed, “Was it heavy for you?” 

“Oh, no, not at all Sensei” Bokuto noticed a small bit of dusted laying on his students shoulder, his hand grazing Keji’s cheek softly before flicking the dust off his shoulder. Bokuto’s hands, however didn’t stop there as they made there way back up to Keji’s unruly long bangs. 

“You should really cut these, aren’t they quite long?” Bokuto whispered softly among the two, flipping the bangs behind Keji’s ear to get a better look at his face. 

A light blush dusted the third years face as he looked down. There was a short silence before Akasshi finally spoke again.

“Yes sir.”  
  


——

“Sorry about this” Bokuto stated, pen in hand grading some final assignments. 

“Uhm , it’s okay, I’m not in any clubs or anything so I have time!” The student boasted. 

He was honestly happy to be here, this was the first time he ever hung out with a friend before, it was new feeling that Akasshi didn’t want to forget.

“I see, what do you do on the weekends? Hang out with friends I suppose?”

“Oh, uhm, I don’t.. really have any.”

Akasshi felt tense as the silence grew between them. Silence was common thing he was starting to notice with him and Sensei, it was kinda odd.

Akasshi was the first one to speak. 

“I cut my bangs.” He said, a soft smile on his face as he looked up at his Sensei, running a hand through them. 

“Good for you.” Bokuto responded, more forced on the papers than the student beside him. 

Silence. Again. It was starting to nag at Akasshi, he was starting to get jittery. 

“Hey, give me the next paper.” 

“Okay, here—Ah!” He dropped the paper to the floor and quickly held his hand to his chest. The discomfort was painted all over his face. It was a paper cut. 

“Oh gosh, did you cut your hand?” Bokuto mused. “Are you alright?”

“Don’t worry about it I’m fine.” 

The teacher gently took the students thin hand into his own, exposing the open womb before pulling tautly at the skin, a thin crimson red dripped down Akasshi’s pale hand. He winced at that. 

“I’ll get something to patch that up, come over here.” 

Bokuto dragged him to the back of the room. A medium length mirror decorated the wall and all Akasshi could see was himself, Kotaro too tall, only his upper body shown in the reflection. 

“You truly are so easy to train.” The teacher whispered in Akasshi’s ear. His hands gently rubbing up and down his students back. 

Confusion and minuscule arousal went over Akasshi’s body. Why was Sensei touching him like this, why did he like it? 

Bokuto’s hand went further up the students body in comforting strokes, his fingers climbed up the buttons of the third years school uniform before stoping at his chin, raising it up so that boy could see himself reflected in all his glory. 

“Hmm,” Bokuto said, his voice taking on a throatier tone “So thirsty for affection, and therefore, so easily tainted.” 

The third years knees buckled slightly, a bright red covering the apples of his cheeks. He attempted to look away but his Sensei turned his face back around to look in the mirror once more. Akasshi gulped quietly. 

“Here, give me your hands.” Bokuto orders, leaving a quick nibble on the third years ear. Akasshi complies almost immediately. 

Kotaro guides his hand to the table that sit against the wall infront of the mirror. His hands slowly make his way down Keji’s jeans to the front of his hands, palming him through his uniformed jeans softly. 

Akasshi jerks into the touch, his face heating up as he desperately bites at his lips to stop the whimpers and soft moans that end up coming out anyways.

“If you don’t belong anywhere,” The teacher starts, his hand gently pulling down the zipper of the school uniform followed by the extra fabric of underwear to expose his students dick, the tip pink and dripping precum. “Come stay with me.”   
  


——

  
With Keji pulled to his chest, Bokuto’s hands work at a sickening pace. One hand, teases and plays with the third years nipples through the thin fabric of the school uniform, while the other works in a similar rhythm, two fingers prodding in and out of his asshole at a quickening pace. Akasshi isn’t sure what to focus on, so he opts to focus on it all. Pleasure courses its way through his body like waves crashing on a beach. His lips, now bruised and swollen from all the bites he’s inflicted upon them, let out sultry moans. The embarrassment that once guided him now gone. He loves the feeling. He loves it all. 

“As much as I know a slut like you likes this, my fingers are getting tired and I’m quite hard myself.” Bokuto’s grinds against his students ass, earning a low moan from both of them. Kotaro’s hand once again find themselves at his students backside, gently pushing Keji down into a lower position. 

“That’s it, just like that, you’re being such a good boy for Sensei, I really appreciate it.” 

The only thing the student can reply with a hoarse whimper before the new found stretch and heat of his Sensis cock prods at his asshole with no warning. Akasshi whines loudly. The feeling is new, the stretch burns but Keji doesn’t necessarily hate it. Bokuto huffed out contempt “mmh”. The heat of his students hole making his head go dizzy for a bit. Was this his first time? It sure felt like it. 

He tries to start out slow of course, for the both of them, but the heat is too much and soon enough the teachers once gently and nurturing pace turns into one of brute animalistic force. The table beneath them shakes back and forth violently. Sounds of skin slapping and Akasshi’s high moans and whimpers fill the small filing room.

“ _Mmmm_..” Akasshi starts, his voice suddenly giving out, a sob leaving instead. “I-it feels really good, so _hmm_ — good.” 

Kotaro chuckles lowly before leaving a nice red slap on his students ass, earning much desired cry from the boy bellow him. “Have a little... _mmmh_ ,” the teacher chokes back a moan of his own “Have a little respect for me, I’m still your teacher.”

“I’m sorry Sensei.” The third year manages to bellow out. The heat in the bottom of his stomach is starting to rise and he can feel himself about to let go, he needs Sensei to touch him. “S-sensei,” Keji manages to choke out “please touch me, sensei please.” 

Without much complaint, the teacher complies to his students demands and strokes with the same pace as his thrusts, which are starting to grow somewhat erratic due to the chase of his own orgasm. The only last like that for a short while before the both cum, the mind numbing pleasure racks at both of them for a while before either one of them is able to clearly think again. 

Akasshi lay still bent over the table, breath ragged, his lips swollen and his voice hoarse from moaning. Many thoughts fill his head, but he’ll get to those at a later time. 

“You’re such a good student, I should give you extra credit for this.”


End file.
